


The cursed Hero and the (not so bad) Villain

by Jaywhosoldtheworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Curses, Don´t worry I promise the Kid is alright, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hero is a Child, Heroes, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Random & Short, Short, Soft villain, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Villain isn´t really a Villain, Villains, Wait tagging is actually fun, good villain, please help, what tags do i use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywhosoldtheworld/pseuds/Jaywhosoldtheworld
Summary: A Character who cannot give up. It´s in him, and he wants to give into Hopelessness, to give up and be done with it, but the burning Embers in his Heart won´t yield, no matter what. To him, it´s a Curse, not a blessing – to be unable to stop, to hold on, to always have to press on, to continue. It´s not a good thing; he´s in pain. He´s suffering.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The cursed Hero and the (not so bad) Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! I´m still super new to this.. Please leave some Feedback for me and tell me if this Idea was a good one :´)  
> Thanks for stopping by! I appreciate it. :)  
> Also I´m planning on a Part two now! I thought about it and well... I want the Kid to have a Chance. He deserves it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero and the Villain have their fated Encounter. A fight ensues; will the little Hero be able to win?

His knees were shaking. Covered in Dirt, a warm breeze comforted his aching bones; regardless, his teeth clattered anyway, not caring about his current Situation at all. His Wound on his Stomach stung like poison – “Simply another Day in Hell” he thought and immediately dismissed it. He would have Time for this later, if he were to survive.

Not looking good this Time.

But, as if this whole Ordeal weren´t horrendous enough, the Universe decided to top this Mess and let the Villain he had been fighting start yet another Speech. He held in his shaky Breath and sharply released it; this would prove to be an earful.

“Oh my dear Boy – this is quite a Mess you´ve gotten yourself in.”

Golden eyes burning like embers staring into ruthless ice blue ones; the latter bared his teeth, a golden fang visible. Musing, he resumed:

“After beating you senseless last Time, you´d think you would know to pick your battles better. Literally anyone with some Insight on his Powers would have taken the Beating and left it as it was.”

He had stopped again; this Time, to pick up the Spear the Boy had been using. It was a fine one – made by someone who knew how to handle their Weaponry. It was golden; the Villain couldn´t help but see the Resemblance in the Hero´s shining eyes. Turning around, he squinted his eyes, inspecting the Youngling that quivered before him.

“Now” he muttered, “What to do with you…”

The fight had been long and tough. The Kid had so desperately tried to land a Blow on him, he almost pitied him.

Almost.

Standing meekly before him, he could only wonder: Didn´t this Hero seem a little young? His Face was still round – Pimples peppered his forehead, his Limbs long, as if he had yet to grow into them. However, Villains don´t have Mercy for anyone; therefore he dismissed that thought as quickly as it came, and concentrated on the Fight instead – not that he really needed to - he was an excellent Fighter and had held himself well in most Fights so far.  
Gasping, ringing for Air, his Throat burning as if he had swallowed ash, he gasped: 

“You a-actually think… I wanted this…?”

Staggering to his Feet, his wounded and now frail Body shook at every Movement. His wound had opened fully, exposing pink flesh under his blood smeared Skin. He could barely breathe – each inhale felt like the Sparks of a Forest Fire, each exhale stung like a Swarm of Bees.

“I… I never wanted to go this far.”

He coughed, his Voice sounding as hoarse as if he had been smoking Tobacco from a young age. He peered into the now ashen Sky, and took a wobbly Step forward.

“It´s no use telling you this.” Another Cough. “I´m gonna die today, anyway, and then… I will…” He scrunched up his Face, brown Hair falling over his eyes. “I will be released from this Hell.”

In an unnormal Fashion his Body suddenly lunged forward – The Villain who had waited so patiently to give his little Warrior the Time to talk, was taken by Surprise. He threw himself out of the Way; the Hero only just missing him with the Dagger he had hidden. Now, had the Hero in question been properly trained; had he been grown up, at full Power; he would have dealt great Damage then.

But he wasn´t. He was a Kid, a Punk, that needed to be taught a Lesson; and so, the Villain decided to teach him one.

All he had left was Pity. The Villain lifted his Head, away from the Child´s Body, and stared out onto the Mess their conjoined Fight had created. Burned Trees, fallen over Trash, broken Cars, – everything was a Mess.

Almost like the Turmoil of Emotions in his Heart.

He clenched his Hands into Fists. This was not the Time to be sentimental. He was supposed to be a Stone-cold Villain, damnit! And yet… Was this not still a Child he had been fighting? The Boy was not fully grown – he could see it now in his too small Hands, the Way his eyes sparkled with Fear, his untrained Style of Fighting. 

“This boy could probably hold himself in a Fight at School” he thought, “But fighting me is not to be compared to some lousy School Students. I am feared by Heroes!”  
He clicked his Tongue.  
“Something” his Mind told him, “is off.”  
Had the Kid not had a pained Expression on his Face when he challenged him? Had he not wept every time a Wound had been inflicted upon him? Had he not…

Seemed as if he was suffering from the Beginning?

He had no Time to think about it.

The Body had moved; only a little, but he had moved. Twisted limbs, red-stained Clothes, a Pool of warm Liquid forming underneath his Form. A whistling Sound could be heard; his Lungs were beginning to fail their Work. His Hair was now the Color of Roses; his Hands bend around the little Golden Dagger he had been holding onto so desperately. It matched, he realized, the Spear perfectly.

In a Way, this Fight had been decided the Moment the Boy stepped Foot on his Terrain.

The Villain had known who would emerge Victorious – it would have been clear to anyone who would have watched them. And yet all he felt was Pity. Pity for this young Life that had been lost, the Hero he could have grown into, 

The little Warriors Words echoed in his Head.

“You think… I wanted this?”

Had they not been fighting, it could have been an Accusation. 

“Accusing who?”

Wrecking his Brain, the Villain thought. Had the Boy been dared to do this? To fight him to Death?

“No” he shook his head, “no normal Person would go this far because of a dare.”

Had he been paid? Forced into it? Maybe by the local Gangs he had been terrorizing?

He couldn’t seem to find an Answer.

“A Curse.”

Words whispered so softly, yet they shook him through and through. The little Hero had managed to lift his Head through the excruciating Pain and rested his Chin on the concrete Street he had broken down on. His eyes swam in Tears. His Mouth was coated red, a Mix of Blood and Saliva dribbling down the Corners of his Mouth. 

“… It´s a Curse. I c-can´t- “

The Boy had begun to stutter then. Slowly but surely, cringing in Pain and Exhaustion, he began to tell his Tale.

“I was cursed when I turned 11. I didn´t really get it back then. They told me I would be forced to never give up, to continue no matter what, to hold on forever. I don´t know why they chose me. I guess it was just by random Luck that I had been playing outside that Day, when they picked me up. They used a Spell I´ve never heard of. It was a forbidden one, that much is clear to me now.”

His Lips cracked and smeared, he let out a wet Cough; one that wrung his Body dry and left him shaking. The Villain´s Heart ached a bit at that.

“I lived with it fine. This Spell… it makes me have to end all my Battles in Victory. My Body isn´t mine then. It runs around on it´s own, talks on it´s own, fights on it´s own. I´m not in Control anymore. It´s exhausting and painful, and it made me lose some Friends, but that´s to be expected, I guess.”

His eyes were shining with a different kind of Pain now; one he himself knew all too well.

Rejection.

“They told me their Parents were worried for them. That we couldn´t hang out anymore because of my… Condition.”

Suddenly, his Voice turned sour; and now the Villain was convinced that however strong this Boy was, he was still, without any Doubt, a Child.

“I get it! I do. I know that they´re scared, but what about me, huh? No one offered Consolation! Not one single Sorry! They left me behind to rot in Hell… Everyone had it so easy. And meanwhile me, I had to walk on burning Embers since that Day.”

His watering eyes had now started pouring Rain. Between sobs and hics, his Body quivered violently; letting out all the Pain he had endured until this Point.

It took a couple Minutes until he calmed down again.

Barely holding onto Consciousness, the Youngling whispered his last Words awake.

“You didn´t even do me the Favor of killing me. Just end it already.”

The Villain had sat down to listen. His Legs folded over the other, they had begun to go numb. He slowly stood up, dusting his Clothes off. He shook his Head; what a Fool he had been. To accept a Fight without thinking twice – but that´s what the bad Guys did. They didn´t care.

“However” his blue eyes gleaming in the creeping darkness, “You will not die today. I refuse.”

Carefully to not further injure the already broken Body, he gently picked up his little Hero and left everything behind.


End file.
